


Yellow

by sonnenschein



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnenschein/pseuds/sonnenschein
Summary: Collection of small disconnected drabbles, mainly on Sasuke's P.O.V. | Sasuke/Naruto





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a completed work, it won't ever be a completed work. Sometimes, I write really small drables and I decided to post them here. 
> 
> First language is not English, so please be kind with the comments.

    ** _It won’t work. You should just… Look at your paper and go find your soulmate._**

            Words were still loud in his head, the same voice that was now telling him the opposite. How did things turn like that?  
            He remembered the fight, and all the other words that were said. Hurtful, mean words, that had no real meaning– only the desire to hurt. And hurt each other they did. To the point Sasuke was almost sure he had lost _everything_.  
            Because Naruto, ah– he was _everything_. He knew that since he was five years old and the blond, loud, obnoxious kid was the only one not afraid of his babyish scowl. Or when he was seven and tried to hide from everyone, because everything was dark and painful- and the small blond was light and warmth and didn’t let him hide forever.  
            He was sure that Naruto was _everything_ when, together, they decided that a piece of paper couldn’t tell who they belonged to– because they already belonged to each other. And they were okay like that, paper forgotten and all people telling them it wouldn’t work also ignored.  
            And, for a moment, Uchiha couldn’t help but think that _maybe_ those people were right. Maybe they really weren’t meant to be because they weren’t each other’s soulmate– and at that moment he was paying for going against what ‘destiny’ had chose for him.  
            That alone **(** and the fact that Naruto would just move on from what they had **)** sparked curiosity– and before he could stop himself, the paper was open in front of his eyes and–  
                        And Naruto was back to their shared apartment, face all red, hurt written all over his expression **(** was he running or crying? **)**.  
            But Sasuke couldn’t hear anything because, _God_ , Naruto was there. Pale arms quickly wrapped around the taller body, lithe frame pressing against the well known warmth- his safety.  
            Things were still being said, but the raven haired man could only hear&understand parts of it– _You’re everything I think about. I love you so much._  
            Nothing came out of his mouth, but arms were squeezing the other so tightly it spoke for him **[** _i love you. i want you. i’m yours._ **]**.  
            And Sasuke knew that nothing could change it– no piece of paper nor people saying it was wrong. Because Naruto knew it already, without seeing anything, and he also knew it even before.

                      **“** You told me to look at it and go find the person.” It was a low whisper against the fabric of the orange shirt. He wasn’t even sure if the Uzumaki could hear it– but he kept talking. “And I did. It only showed me what I knew from the start. _I’d still want this, you, if it didn’t say a thing_. **”**


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Love.

 It took Sasuke a while to admit that he _liked_ someone. The idea seemed weird (not to say stupid) to him, but at some point he couldn’t just deny it. Not when his face (and curse his pale skin for that!) went all red just by thinking about certain _someone_ , and his heart– stupid, useless piece of meat- wouldn’t stop beating wildly when said someone merely smiled at him.  
                     Now, that wasn’t the problem. The real deal was that Sasuke didn’t want to do anything about it. Well, how could he? Naruto (oh, what, that’s not even a surprise) liked girls. No, even more important than that– Naruto was his rival. And best friend, sure, but rival, and they were always arguing and getting on each other’s nerves. So of course his _feelings_ wouldn’t be accepted. If anything, the blond would hate him. Or at least laugh at his face for hours, and tease him all his life for that. So the young Uchiha decided to keep this (unwelcomed) feeling to himself.  
                     It was easy, at first. Being just a harmless crush, all Sasuke had to do was avoid weird situations and focus on showing the idiot that he wasn’t affected by anything.  
                     And time would help anything. At least, he thought so. But time, this insensitive bitch, didn’t help. Not Sasuke. Not this time. Time only made him notice that his feelings weren’t as shallow as he thought they were– of course they weren’t. The boy, now not so young anymore (well, he was 17, almost an adult!), could tell that this ‘crush’ wouldn’t go away soon, like he hoped it would. Not when he started to feel warm and fuzzy when Naruto laughed at him, and safe when the **dobe** stood by his side. Not when he told said dobe that he _maybe_ wasn’t as straight as everyone thought he was, and instead of laughter, he got a hug and a promise that his _stupid_ best friend wouldn’t leave his side.  
                     Not when it hurt so ~~fucking~~ much when Naruto introduced his first girlfriend, and when he got so [happy](http:) when the girl broke up with the blond. Oh, specially not when all he wanted was to sit near the idiot and even though it hurt, it was enough because he wouldn’t ever have more than that.  
                     Specially not when he _almost_ cried for the first time, alone in his bedroom, after Naruto told him that he was sure he would **love** ’ _Sakura-chan_ ’ forever. Ah, did he feel broken that day. And even though outside all he said was that the Uzumaki was an idiot for liking a girl that would never look at him like that, inside he was torn apart– because he _knew_ exactly how the other was feeling.  
                     It didn’t go away, not even when they finally graduated from high school. By now, Naruto was already over his “love” for Sakura, and was happy with that. Sasuke, though, wasn’t so lucky. His heart still responded that same old, pathetic way when he saw that sunny smile. And he hated himself for that.  
                     Still, there was nothing he could do besides wait. And he did wait, going out with other friends and forcing himself to try and look at other people. He was an adult now, and going out to drink became part of his life. Naruto didn’t like it a lot. Actually, he never liked it. And Sasuke noticed his friend tried his best to keep the Uchiha around. And it still hurt, of course. Because Naruto wasn’t jealous of him. Naruto was never jealous, not even when he said he was dating another guy. All the blond idiot wanted was to keep his friend by his side, even telling him he could bring “how many boyfriends he wanted” to his house.  
                     And Sasuke tried, desperately, to say no. But his heart betrayed him, and 90% of the time he would roll his eyes and cancel all his plans for the night (or weekend) to stay with his friend. Torture, of course. To be so close to him knowing it was the closest he would get.  
                     It didn’t go away, not even when he actually told Naruto that he liked him. It was a drunk mistake, after too many years of holding that for himself and having Naruto being the good friend that he was. After years of sleeping close to his **best friend** , that would sometimes hug him tightly, and smile at him, and worry about him, and even get on a fight for him. Sasuke couldn’t even remember what he said exactly, but he knew he had said it. He didn’t lose Naruto’s friendship over it, no. Naruto was better than that, and the raven haired boy felt pathetic for ever doubting the **friendly** feelings the other had for himself. But it didn’t change anything.  
                     It also didn’t make the stupid feeling go away. And any little hope he had was crushed when all the idiot said, a week later, was that he didn’t like boys. How could a stupid (not so) harmless crush hurt him like _that_? It was beyond Sasuke’s knowledge to explain that. But it hurt. And it made Sasuke cry for the second time, even though he had promised himself he’d never ever shed tears over liking his best friend again.  
                     And for many years, Sasuke hated part of himself for liking someone so much. And hated even more that he couldn’t make it go away.  
                     He discovered, though, why it didn’t go away. And it wasn’t when Naruto said he wanted to try and date him because of mixed feelings, no. It wasn’t even when Naruto kissed him for the first time. It was actually on a random day that he couldn’t even remember, when he woke up with his arms full of sunshine idiot, and felt his heart warm.  
                     Warm in a way that didn’t hurt, but made him smile. Looking at the peaceful, sleeping face of **his** sunshine idiot, it finally dawned on him why he couldn’t make this feeling go away. And he felt stupid for never noticing it, and even more stupid for never understanding his own feelings.  
                     Of course he couldn’t make it go away. Because it wasn’t a harmless crush or even 'liking’ someone. It was love.


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again this is small and kinda late and the last drabble I wrote... Years ago. But yeah thanks for the fish!

Naruto had no clue  _at all_  about how hard it would be to make Sasuke agree on going out with him. Well, for starters, he was just an exchange student in Japan that happened to go to the same college and would leave soon enough.

            His first issue was the other’s  _sexuality_   **(** well, he didn’t want to get his hopes up before being sure about his chances  **)**. And then, the language. He had to speak English to be understood, and even though they could understand him, Naruto still struggled a little while talking ( like, sometimes he didn’t knew if  _raito_  meant  _light_  or  _right_ ).  
            Knowing Uzumaki Naruto, tho, it was easy to tell that he didn’t give up– even though he didn’t even know  **why**  he wanted to go out with the Uchiha so badly, seeing how the other ignored him all the time. People around him would say it was just  ~~lust~~ , that maybe he wanted to get laid with the Uchiha and that’s all.  
            He didn’t agree, no, but he also couldn’t say it was love, mainly because he barely knew the other teen. The blond just felt like he  _wanted_  to be with him, like he  _needed_  to touch him.  
  
            They first kissed during a party on campus. Naruto was too excited, and Sasuke was kinda drunk. And being the not really bastard-y person he was while drunk, it was easy to admit that he was attracted to the stupid German boy, but didn’t want anything to happen- for a reason he couldn’t explain. But, after that day, it was impossible to deny they had _something_.  
            It was still said that they were just  _friends with benefits_ , or even irresponsible teenagers that only wanted to fuck. Sasuke would just shrug, while Naruto would just scratch the back of his head and chuckle awkwardly. They couldn’t deny it– couldn’t say they were boyfriends or something like that. Hell, they couldn’t even say that they loved each other because that wasn’t truth. What no one else understood was that they couldn’t say they were just a  _good lay_  to each other, because…  _There’s no way I’d feel so complete_.  
            As the weeks passed, they started to hang out more. Naruto started to spend more time with the glaring black-haired boy, and Sasuke started to open up a little more to the big, goofy ball of sunshine Uzumaki was. They never talked about feelings, relationships or something like that. It was just so  _comfortable_  right now, why change? No one else  **(**  but them  **)**  had to understand.  
  
            It was late in March when Naruto asked to sleep at Sasuke’s house for the first time. Usually, they would just have sex and Naruto would leave. Or maybe just watch a movie, study, anything. But they never slept together. It felt too intimate, and Uchiha wasn’t sure if they should  **(**  because not talking about feelings and relationships was actually working for them– and because Naruto would go back to  _Germany_  in July  **)** \- but he still allowed. And it was different. Warm and safe and it felt so like home, it made the Uchiha want to give up on telling him to go away  **(**  why in hell would he feel like  _that_  if there was no love?  **)**. It was hard to fall asleep with tanned arms holding him almost possessively  **[**  almost as if Naruto didn’t want to let him go  **]** , and hours passed before Uchiha could even close his eyes. And, when he did, sleep almost clouding all his thoughts, a low sob broke the silence.  
            Midnight eyes opened slowly, not sure about  _where_  he was or what was happening. Another sob caught his attention, but his still half asleep brain took time to make him look down to where the sound was coming from.  
            It broke him– to see  _this man_  clinging to him desperately, crying as if his life had ended  **(**  and it  _had_  ended- a long time ago- right?  **)**. Between broken sobs and gasps, he could make the sound of his voice.  
                         **“ _I swear_**  I didn’t forget about you,  _Indra_. There wasn’t a single day where I didn’t think about you. **”**  
            Why was his warrior crying? Did it matter? They were here right now– soul and no flesh and where they belonged to– _each other’s arms_.  
                         _ **“Please**_ , calm down,  _Asura_. I’m here. I won’t go away anymore. **”**   _Please believe me._  
                         **“ _I travelled all the land of Wa*_**  trying to find you. It took me  _years_  to discover you were sent here, but even then I kept looking for you. It was hard, and I was hungry. I used every single coin in my purse to look for you, and when I had nothing more on me, I kept walking alone. Winter caught me before I could get to you. I never forgave myself for that. **”**  
            And it pained Sasuke to hear that– how much pain did Naruto go through, how many time did his soul agonize before they could meet again?  
                         ** _“There was no one else_** , never. I waited for you. I knew you’d get to me one day, so I waited. I waited every single day of my life. **”**  
            The arms around his waist tightened, and Sasuke felt, for the first time, the tears that were rolling down his face.  _It hurt_ , but it also felt so good, so warm- to be held by those strong arms once again. It was almost as if his soul could finally rest– knowing that they had found each other and that they would have the chance to stay together.  
                         **“** Will you ever forgive me for that,  _Sasuke_? **”**  
                         **“** Don’t let me go this time. I can’t bear the pain of living another life without you. **”**

**  
**Sasuke finally opened his eyes, and there was he– his… _lover_  thing, clinging to his chest almost as if there was no tomorrow. There were traces of tears on his cheeks, and that bothered the raven.  
             _Actually, what bothered him the most was that dream– this dream where he was not Sasuke, and Naruto wasn’t Naruto and they weren’t flesh._  And the memory of this dream made his head hurt and his heart clench.  
            And even though Sasuke told himself it was only a dream with someone that was just… not  _that_  close, the way Naruto looked at him awkwardly made him feel uncomfortable  **(**   _naked_  before those scrutinizing saphire hues **)**. He wanted to ask about the dream– but it would be crazy. Uchiha just mumbled a  _good morning_ and got rid of the strong grip around his body.  
  
            It was just a dream– nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The land of Wa*: Before Nihon came into official use, Japan was known as Wa (倭) or Wakoku (倭国).


End file.
